


Draecember 2017 Day One: Letter

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draecember 2017, Heartfelt, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After the threat of the Legion is finally over, Jen takes the time to pen out a letter to someone near and dear to her heart.





	Draecember 2017 Day One: Letter

Velen

Words cannot express the gratitude that I have for you for what you have done for me in all the years I have known you. Directly and indirectly, you continued to help me find my path in the world, cared for me, and never gave up on me no matter what. I still recall the day I was leaving Mac’aree. Though it was not you that directly recruited me in, the Eredar that day that followed your teachings were the ones that cared for me, made me feel like I belonged here, and gave me the first real glimpse of a family since I had left home. I cherish every single person I met there and what they did for me as a young, insecure girl.

The day I decided to turn against you, you never stopped me. Freely, you let me make the choice to betray our people and join an enemy that would do nothing but bring harm to those I love. In doing so, you let me be the free and powerful girl I always wanted to be, but you didn’t say anything about the price that came with it. I did terrible things across the stars. For millennia I not only hunted the Void but our own people. I relished in the fact that we had finally caught up with you on Draenor. I remember that feeling of intense hatred and satisfaction as the Burning Legion and Orcs swept over our people, causing you to all run. Even when I saw you run, I still felt the hatred, but something was lost. The violence and bloodshed, all the atrocities I committed, maybe you wanted me to see that? Maybe you wanted me to find the shred of good left in myself and let it linger and fester until my conscience cried back at me, questioning what I had really done.

So, I left. I got the first ticket out and I ended up at your gate, begging and crying, asking to get back in. Nobody there had to give me an ounce mercy, they could have killed me if they wanted. Nothing could excuse what I had done for all those years, the emotions I felt. You invited me in however. You lifted my gaze to your eyes and calmed me and called me your child. You told me that while the crimes I committed were terrible and would never been forgiven, what I did from this day forward would stand as a testament to who I really was as a person. So I tried. I fought in Northrend, I did mercenary work across Azeroth, I tried saving an alternate Draenor from the same Legion I once was a part of, but it was not enough. People still judged me by my actions, the fel glow of my eyes, the Man’ari in me.

The Legion came back, and with it a chance to show what I really stood for. I went to the Broken Shore and met an old friend now turned enemy. I came to the Broken Isles and watched that same friend I cared deeply for get butchered by the same Man’ari I chose to devote my life to. We charged into the Tomb, sealed it up, and you stood by my side as we killed your brother, and you showed him mercy in death. You found the strength to forgive him as you did for me, your integrity a shining beacon for all worlds as we faced our own, at its demise. We went home, and I could see the tiredness in your eyes as you could see the tears of mine. We comforted each other, knowing each of us had done something to affect the world we once called home. We fought the Legion and eventually ended that threat once and for all.

Now that I sit here and write, I think back on my life, and it was you. I lost my parents young, and it was you who continued to be the figure I needed in my life to keep me going. Now with the Legion dealt with, we turn our eyes to the future of this planet. Though not everyone accepts me, more and more do, and I owe a lot of it to you. Please take a rest old man, you deserve it.

With kind regards

Jenovaar


End file.
